


Where'er You Go

by reason_says



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Kayfabe Compliant, Long-Distance Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: Happy birthday, Kenta.
Relationships: Hideo Itami | KENTA/Marufuji Naomichi, Hideo Itami | KENTA/Shibata Katsuyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_ Wish me a happy birthday. _

Shibata glared at his phone. The best option was to ignore it. Second best would be responding  _ No. _ Instead, following years of instinct, he sent  _ It’s not the 12th here yet. _

_ Then say it again when it is, _ Kenta responded, followed by a winking face.

  
He couldn’t say “Leave me alone,” because Kenta wouldn’t. They both knew it wasn’t what he wanted, however hard he tried. Instead he asked  _ Are you lonely or something? _ and ignored his phone pinging as he finished his set. The flood of texts was his answer, even before reading them.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Tell him happy birthday. _

Marufuji blinked at his phone. He didn’t have this number saved, but it was the American format, meaning it could only be so many people. Added to the fact that he knew very well whose birthday it was, he took a chance.

_ Tell him yourself, I’m training. _

_ So am I, _ came the quick response, confirming his guess. Only Shibata would be focused on training at whatever weird time it was in California. What game was he playing?

_ He’d rather hear it from you, _ he sent, and it was several minutes before Shibata answered.

_ He’s not picky. _


End file.
